Watertight doors made of steel or aluminum, utilized on U.S. Navy ships for example, are pivotally supported by yoke type hinge assemblies that allow the door panels to be pulled against a door frame knife-edge to compress a gasket for watertight security. Such watertight door hinge assemblies have not been able to withstand repeated open/close cycling operations for extended periods of time because of relatively rapid wear of brass components associated therewith, such as hinge pins, yoke pins and washers, causing chafing of the knife-edge at opposite sides of the door panels.
In an effort to deal with the foregoing door hinge problems, the brass components have been replaced with costly composite wear resistant materials for high-use doors, involving detailed and intricate installational problems.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for pivotal hinge support of watertight and airtight doors by use of less costly hinge assemblies that are more easy to install.